User blog:SpiltRainbows/How To Play: DVA
Do you love DVA but think you do bad with her? Do you want to start using DVA but don't know how to? Well this blog will help you learn how to use her properly! : 1. Be Aggresive! DVA is a tank. She has 500 health and most of it is shield. She has an ability that can block liteally anything in the game withou fail. Don't just sit in the corner and wait for enemies! Get in there and kill them! Your booster is a valuble tool that can be used in two ways: To go around the map and flank them from above or behind. Charge head first into them. There's no right or wrong way to do these things. And don't forget that the booster knocks back enemies ''and ''does a bit of damage so if someone is on really low health then thats the best time to boost. If there's an enemy in front of you, don't stop shooting unless you're using an ability. Her plasma canons work like semi auto shotguns. They scatter and are much better up close. You never have to reload them so the best thing to do is hold the trigger 'till they're dead. : 2. Do ''Not ''Underestmate Her Pilot Form So you just charged into the enemy team and your mech is destroyed in seconds. Don't just run away and hide. You spray that pistol until your suits ready. Yes you have 150 health and a Reinhardt can one shot you but, much like Tracer, you can deal a lot of damage, very quickly. You don't even have to focus on kills. All that matters is landing hits. Your ultiate charges with every direct hit so if you can spray a Bastion or tank that doesn't see you, you'll charge easily. As soon as your mech is ready you jump in. I got some lucky gameplay where I get into my mech at 1 hp whilst fighting a soldier: 76 and Reaper and then killing them. When you get into your mech it's basically a full heal. You're back up to 500 health. : 3. Know how and when to use your ultimate You most likely know about the trick where if you boost and use your ulti, your mech flies off and explodes This is extremly useful and can be used amazingly but not always neccesary. Some other tricks are that if a Mei freezes you, you can hop out and it will still explode. Also a Roadhogs chain will pull in exploding mechs so if you jump out as you're about to be chained you could get a free kill (or team kill if you're lucky). A problem with DVAs ultimate is if you don't get out of their in time you will die. Make sure if you eject on the spot, you are running. I've died many a time to my ultimate... : 4. Shields! Her shield ability is amazing if you can use it right. This thing will stop anything; Hanzo's dragon arrow, High Noon, Death Blossom. As soon as you hear that ultimate line you get that shield up. : 5. Play objective This applies to all heroes! Get the heck in there and capture the point or move the payload or WHATEVER!! DVA is a great character for just spraying and praying. She's great at attack and defense! If the enemy team are capturing the point, an ulti in there will guarentee a quad or higher. Side note: If you boost directly up and use your ulti on the point whilst enemies are on it then your mech will fall down on top of enemy team. Death from above! : 6.Memorise health pack locations Like Tracer, DVAs pilot form has low health and therefore knowing the location of all health packs can be useful for staying alive whist getting your mech back. And that's about it! Overall DVA is an adorable and fun character to play! And that's what you should remeber when you play Overwatch. How scarily fun it is! Thanks for reading till the end! Comment if you want more guides! Till next time, Heroes! :::::::::::::::::::::: -SpiltRainbows Category:Blog posts